In a semi-self-service type checkout system, a salesperson performs an operation for registration of contents of a commercial transaction such as registration of purchased merchandise, and a customer performs an operation for settlement of the commercial transaction.
According to this kind of checkout system, labor of a salesperson can be reduced, and a waiting time of a customer during busy times can be shortened.
However, at off-peak times, despite the fact that a salesperson is free, much labor may be imposed on a customer. Also, at off-peak times, the waiting time of the customer may be short, but the customer does not enjoy the benefit of the short waiting time as described above.
For these reasons, there is a desire that a salesperson can flexibly change the labor of a customer relating to settlement.